Eyes of eternity
by Tsuki no mizu
Summary: He reached out his hand, and in the moment she touched him he suddenly felt it didn't matter anymore if he was a lousy dancer, or not that romantic... all he could think was in her clear gaze and in the way her lips seemed to put a spell on him. EdXWin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** FMA it's not mine...

* * *

**Chapter I**

**

* * *

**

He couldn't help it, he tried to avoid her gaze, he tried to stop the warm sensation in his cheeks, but he wasn't succeeding. After all, it was too much for him to handle, the way her blond hair cascaded in her back, the way her baby blue eyes smiled at him, how her pale skin glowed and her sweet voice talking to him. It was overwhelming, it made him sick

"Edward... you were saying...", he felt like he wanted to vomit, he felt like running away, but at the same time he just couldn't stop staring at her beautiful eyes

"Never mind" he ended up saying, "it's not a big deal after all" and with that statement he looked away, breaking the spell her blue eyes had casted on him

"Ok then..." said the blonde with a tinge of disappointment in her voice "see you later then Edward", and then she walked away, the golden eyes of the boy following her every move 'dumbass' a little voice yelled in his head 'the perfect opportunity and you let her go!', he tried to shake those thoughts away, but the truth was that "it" was right, he had just lost the chance to invite Winry Rockell to the Prom.

Not that he really wanted to go, the suit, the dancing, the homecoming queen… the dancing!, it was annoying, but with her... for her he would even dance, not that he'll admit that to anyone.

He wasn't popular.

He began walking down the corridors, on the way to his locker he could feel some eyes upon him, so he turned slightly to see a bunch of girls, he waved at them and offered a playful grin, the girls blushed and giggled; well, he wasn't popular, but he wasn't unknown among his peers, and even more among some girls.

He didn't understand it, he couldn't. He was a lab rat, always the best in science, always one with the best grades, not that tall and yet girls ACTUALLY liked him. It was beyond his comprehension.

"Hey there bro", he looked up from his chemistry book to meet a pair of big olive eyes; Alphonse Elric was slightly taller than him, even when he was the older brother, he always had an honest smile gracing his face, and as his sibling, Al was known in school for more than his good grades and charisma; Girls thought he was hot, Ed knew because he'd heard a group of cheerleaders talking about it.

He took a second look at his brother, the fact that he awakened romantic or sexual feelings in women was... awkward, he was his baby brother, for him he'll always be the boy who was afraid of the dark. The way girls looked at him like a man more than a boy was confusing; it was beyond his comprehension too.

Then he spotted Winry, it was hard to ignore her since a lot of male voices begun to whisper as she went by. There she was, walking in the blue top that accentuated her eyes, it was Ed's favorite.

How Winry Rockbell passed from the awkward girl who enjoyed mechanics to the hottest girl in school was no mystery to Edward Elric. He knew why, and in a certain way he had always known.

He definitely blamed her eyes, clear blue eyes that shined more than the sun itself. He blushed slightly; of course he knew her eyes were not the only thing that attracted not only him, but half of the school, she had long, silky blond hair, her creamy skin was flawless and in the later years she had developed a nice toned body. He felt his face turn even redder, yes, the years had worked wonderfully in her, which was why he understood the way men looked at her, and even understood some comments people made about her. That he could comprehend, but further than that it infuriated him.

He couldn't stand stupid preppy eyes going all over her, like hungry dogs that watched a walking piece of meat, almost drooling, it made him sick... it made him so angry. He knew he had no right, she was not his... they were just friends, they had been friends since forever, and for that same reason he feared the feelings he'd been growing for her

"EDWARD", he snapped back to reality only to see his little brother looking at him impatiently "are you ok? You seemed like, I don't know... like you're high or something" indeed, that was partially true

"Don't be dumb Al... just got distracted", Al grinned looking at Winry

"ohhhh, of course"

"Of course what" snapped Edward in a defensive way, Alphonse continued teasing him, he was indeed the youngest, but in this matters he was way ahead of Ed

"You know? Winry gets distracted a lot too when we attend to your Taekwondo practices..." The boy with the golden eyes blushed and looked away proudly

"planning on doing anything besides talking bullshit?", the younger Elric laughed, hell he did enjoyed this moments but right now he needed help

"I don't get Chemistry" Edward looked at him with a hint of amusement

"You don't get Chemistry... so?"

"So I need you to help me understand" Edward looked at him reprehensibly

"You're damn good at this shit... what's going on?" Ed already knew the answer before Al said it

"Rose..." and that was it, another Elric completely stupefied by the charms of a girl, Ed grunted

"Al that's plain idiotic... you can't just stop paying attention to classes to stare a girl" the blonde with the olive eyes grinned a little embarrassed

"Just this time brother..." and with that plead and a threat of puppy eyes Ed sighed and begun explaining his brother everything he needed to know.

She noticed when the male whispers begun to fill the air, oh god she hated that, she detested to feel all those eyes all over her, yet she tried to act like she didn't care, that way maybe people will stop staring, maybe... "EDWARD", Al's voice was so loud that she could hear it perfectly despite the fact that she was at the opposite side of the corridor, and that was when she saw him...

_'people just shouldn't be that pretty and still that smart' that was the first thought in her mind when she saw Ed after the Elric's long absence, both of them had certainly grown, Al more than Ed, but she just couldn't stop staring at the older brother. _

_The little boy who used to play with her was gone; he was now a grown handsome man. She couldn't help but stare at him detailing every little part of her old childhood friend, she suddenly found herself hopelessly admiring him._

_His golden and shiny hair was tied in a braid that went past his now broad shoulders ,he had definitely developed muscles and his skin was slightly tanned, it was all really nice, but his eyes, GOD THOSE EYES. They were fierce, not wide and innocent like in the past, they were wise, so focused, so curious, detailing every face that looked at him in the classroom, and then he fixated his gorgeous golden eyes on her, and for a second she forgot how to breathe, she wondered if he recognized her as she thought she'd never seen anything more beautiful than his eyes. Then her question was answered when he offered her a simple warm smile. _

_That stopped her entire world. __**THAT was the most sublime thing she'd ever seen.**_

And there she was again, hopelessly staring at him as he seemed to be busy explaining something to Al, she silently pleaded to the heavens for him to look up from that silly book and smile at her, like that day. If he didn't she'll just have to wait to sneak up in his taekwondo practice that same afternoon, she just adored the way his strong body moved in combat, it was so...hot.

She blushed, she looked around just to see that no one was paying her attention, when she checked that she was alone she felt relief.

_'never mind... it's not a big deal after all'_ "no big deal", she repeated a little puzzled, she just didn't get what Ed was trying to tell her earlier, he looked so uneasy, so jumpy, so... out of character. Still she giggled at the memory of a nervous, blushing Ed, it was nice to see him acting like an actual teenager for a change.

She stole another glimpse of the blonde who was beginning to lose his patience at his brother's lack of understanding, she couldn't avoid the urge of looking at him, and in the same matter she couldn't stop her mind to wonder about his lips.

_Edward hold her close, his eyes shining and his braid laying on one of his shoulders, his bangs framed his handsome face and his lips displayed a flirtatious grin that numbed Winry's mind, she looked speechless at him as he chuckled at the rosy glow in her cheeks, gently he lifted her face before beginning to lower his. When she felt the subtle warmth and tenderness of his lips on hers she felt her entire world had vanished, all she could taste, hear, smell and even see was he _

"Winry?" she felt cold, his voice seemed a little worried, breaking the mood. Suddenly she realized that it wasn't the dream-Ed the one that was talking to her but the real one. 'Shit!'

"Are you ok Win?... you look kinda' flushed..." he reached out his hand and placed it in her forehead trying to find any signs of fever as she prayed he would never learn how to read other peoples mind "hmm, you seem ok, still I'll walk you to the nursery"

"I'm alright Ed, there's no need to go" he looked at her fiercely, it seemed that she had no other choice than go 'well at least I'll have some time with him' she thought looking at the bright side of the situation.

As he walked with her he found himself going over and over again the prom invitation in his mind, this could be the perfect chance to ask her, they were alone, and MAYBE the fever will help him; he breathed in and held the air for a while

"It'll be soon" he finally said pointing at a prom poster, she nodded astonished at how quivering his voice was "yes" he continued "that stupid dance, with all the stupid lights, everyone will be all dressed up pretending they're happy and everything... a circus if you ask me"

"oh" was all she could mutter at the sudden outburst of his blond friend

"so, I guessed that it'll be less boring if we could go together" her eyes suddenly brightened up

"Edward, are you asking me to be your prom date?" he looked away, he was certain that if he looked inside those blue eyes he'll choke

"yes, why not..." she felt her face turn red, and somehow her voice was caught in her throat, she couldn't speak and the silence was driving him insane

'Fuck, she must think I'm an idiot for asking' they were both so tense that neither of them noticed that they weren't walking anymore. Finally Ed gathered the courage to look at her in the eye, she was looking back at him, her cheeks were tinged a pretty red and her breathing wasn't steady. He couldn't help but smile, and that melted her heart

"well, I also think it'll be a lot more entertaining if I go with you" she finally said really soft, his eyes brightened and before his brain could kick in she hugged him tight.

He was surprised, but for a change he didn't pull her away, he slowly closed his eyes and putted his arms around her slender frame, he allowed himself to savor every second of the experience, the sensation of her warmth in his body, the sweet jasmine aroma of her hair and the sound of her paused breathing.

Yes, if this was what holding Winry Rockbell felt like, he'll definetely dance, just for her... not that he'll ever admit that to anyone.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it, it's my first english fanfic so I'm open to any corrections, suggestions or comments... so leave anything in that cute purple mail box :D:D:D:D:D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me... you know

Thank you for all your reviews, hope you like this chapter as well...

* * *

**Chapter II**

* * *

Roy Mustang was one of the most popular guys in school, almost every girl wanted to have something with him and most of the guys were completely jealous of him.

Surprisingly he was the complete opposite of Edward Elric.

Like day and night.

Ed's eyes were golden and full of light; Roy's were a deep black and had a very seductive darkness and mystery. While the Elric's skin was tanned Mustang's was white as snow, above and beyond, Roy Mustang was certainly taller than Edward.

Besides the obvious physical differences the two boys couldn't be more different, the only thing they both shared was pride. And that was exactly why Roy almost couldn't believe that Edward Elric was going to the prom with Winry Rockbell. She was beautiful and popular... hence she should be HIS prom date.

"You're kidding me" he finally stated, Hughes smiled at him, his brown eyes shining behind his glasses

"I'm definitely not, I was on my way to the bathroom when I heard them talking, it was a rather unusual way of asking... but the outcome seemed really nice" then his face begun to glow at the memory of Ed and Winry hugging in such a cute way, unlike his friend, he did like the Elric, it was hard to hate him since he was the reason why he'd been dating for two years one of the most wonderful women in the world... he corrected himself. She was THE most wonderful woman in the world

"Cut the romantic shit Maes..." the black haired man said bitterly "now I have to find another suitable date... a WORTHY date" he looked around searching among the girls one cute enough for him to show off "hmm... too thin, too fat, too... normal" he begun numbering "too high, too short... she should be the one the midget should go with" he was too focused in his task to notice a fist coming straight to his right cheek, he grunted and looked up to see Ed staring at him in fury

"talking of the midget... I mean the devil" he said grinning, that stupid grin that made Edward want to kill him "hey little one" he spoke as he straightened his back in order to remark the height difference "heard you're going to the prom with Rockbell, is even possible that she accepted you as his date?". The face of the blonde was flushed with anger, he wouldn't lose control, he would not let this guy make him loose control. He was better than that, **he was better than him.**

He breathed in deeply and begun to walk away, he was doing well, indeed he felt some pride when he took a look at Mustang's confused expression, he was being the best person. That was when he heard it "hey Elric!, _don't forget your high heels_, otherwise you'll have to climb a ladder to kiss Rockbell" two delicate issues, his height, and the girl... it was stronger than him and before Mustang could react the agile body of the blonde punched him so hard in the face that Mustang feared he'd lost a tooth, before Ed could punch him again Roy kicked him in the stomach. Soon they had audience, this was no good.

They were at the dean's office, both Ed and Roy were quiet waiting for their punishment 'another week in detention thanks to this bastard' Ed looked annoyed at the clock, he'd missed chemistry class 'damn' he inwardly cursed, and at this pace he'll end up missing taekwondo, hell he hated to disobey his self imposed regimen, he was a total freak about time, punctuality and responsibility

"well Elric, you made a point... even the SMALLEST person can make a big fuzz", Edward bit his tongue, he was already in trouble, he was not going to give this prick the pleasure of getting another week of detention "little person, big fuzz" Roy repeated, and Ed was sure that if he kept biting his tongue he'll end up cutting it "little, little, little".

"HOW MUCH!" she asked so loud that Ed felt his inner ear in pain, he adored her but sometimes she could be so fucking strident

"A month, and the worse is that because of what the Dean saw he thinks I started it all and let Mustang go without punishment... The son of a bitch"

"Oh Ed, how could you be that stupid... what did he say anyway?" Ed looked at her infuriated

"I don't want to talk about it" he said forcing every word, Winry gave him an annoyed look, surely it was one of Roy's clever, and sometimes funny, comments about Edward's height, she just couldn't believe he'd fallen for that, **AGAIN**. She looked at him again, he looked angry; his eyes had a subtle shine that made them look dangerous, and though it was really appealing she found the happy Ed better looking.

"You know... I think you're just fine" he looked at her as if she was mocking him, obviously he knew what she was talking about "no, really" she added before Edward begun ranting "I think that... just the way you are, you look…Fine, even more than fine" she finished while a subtle rosiness took over his cheeks, momentarily forgotten the fact that he was to be in detention for the next four weeks he smiled at her, and her mind went numb.

He was staring at the watch, it was the first day of his month, and he was already losing control, he was so damn bored, after fifteen minutes he wanted to kick the damn door and run away. He stared at the clock again, time wasn't going any faster, so he decided to trail off, he mentally visualized his chemistry homework, begun to solve it. If there was something he was proud of was his excellent memory. Suddenly the numbers and figures in his mind changed, they became... blue. He tried to focus, 'I think you're just fine', he shook his head violently trying to drive away those memories '"just the way you are"

'NO, damn' he closed his eyes trying to think in anything else, but he just couldn't stop himself '"even more than fine" shit!, now I won't be able to concentrate!' he tried to drive those thoughts away, but he couldn't do anything but wonder what she meant, was it a friendly comment?, was it intended to be something else?, WAS THERE SOMETHING ELSE?... it was too confusing.

"hey Ed..." he looked to the door to find his brother signaling him to leave the room, Edward looked at the teacher only to notice that was sound asleep, so he sneaked out of the classroom "you're in a little bit of trouble aren't you?" Ed's eyebrow twitched at the sound of little but he didn't say anything, as they walked home Alphonse sighed, the silence was unnerving, he was hoping that Ed will tell him that he had invited Winry to the prom, but his brother seemed to be in another world.

Edward could not stop thinking about her, what she had told him, the sensation of holding her in his arms... if he overlooked that he'll be in detention for a month he could definitely say that this had been the most wonderful day he have had since that awful date in which his mother passed away

"So, you invited Winry to the prom?" he finally said, he knew that otherwise he'll never tell him, Ed looked back rather surprised

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!!"

"Hughes saw you... he told Mustang and therefore all the school knows" Ed felt a void in his stomach, this he couldn't cope. Expectations.

"shit Al!, what I'm I supposed to do now!" Alphonse looked at him a little puzzled

"what do you mean brother, you're going to the prom with the girl you like... usually that's great!"

"I know Al, but now people will talk, they'll tell her things and what if they create an idea that I won't be able to fulfill?, what if they try to change her mind?, what if she didn't wanted to tell anyone?" he begun to breathe frantically , Alphonse tried to calm him down "shit, this is out of control and... wait, you just said I like Winry?" he was pale. Al had never seen his brother like this, and by the look on his face he was no returning to normal anytime soon, so he did what every brother would have done. He punched him, he punched him hard in the face "thanks" he said rubbing his cheek

"Anytime" Alphonse said with a grin

"But really, what if now she regrets having agreed to go with me? Or what if I'm a lousy date?... "

"I wouldn't worry about that Ed, Winry is a nice person, and she loves you" Ed blushed at this statement but Alphonse decided to ignore that reaction and the following urge to tease him "just do what you feel like doing and it'll be just fine" Edward tried to smile, but it was not honest, he was a little freaked out, he knew she loved him, the problem was HOW she loved him, and how'll he be dressed?, should he bring her flowers?, will he have to pick her up in a limousine? Or was it all to cliché???

"hmm, Al... I think I might use some help".

Alphonse was a little nervous at first, but when he begun dialing he overcame the fear, all he was doing was a call to help his brother, and at this matters there was no one better than her

"Hi Rose... yes it's Alphonse... fine fine, look I kinda' need your help... can you come over?... really?, great I'm really grateful... ok see you then.. bye"

He smiled of joy, not only he was helping his brother, but he'll be able to spend the day with Rose, it was too great.

"You take one step to the front, one to the back... no no, follow the rhythm, hear the drums, they mark the pace" Ed appreciated this, he really did, the girl had spent an entire hour trying to teach him how to dance in a decent manner and she hadn't lost her patience, but he had.

He looked over his arm only to see Al staring at Rose with a face breaking smile, the worst part was that when Rose danced with him to show Ed the proper movement Al didn't blushed nor started to act nervous, HOW THE HELL COULD HE DO THAT!, sometimes he felt he couldn't look at Winry without shaking and his baby brother could gracefully dance and joke with the woman he was in love with

"Ed pay attention, stop thinking" he looked at her as if she had lost her mind "I'm serious stop thinking, just feel the music" Ed rolled his eyes 'feel the music' he mentally mocked and decided he was tired of trying with no success

"Hey Al, what about another demonstration" and then he finally saw it, Alphonse was not ready for that blow and Ed could see he blushed slightly, Rose nodded and then begun to dance with Al, the golden eyed boy looked at them dance and talk and laugh, and he felt really proud of his little brother.

Now he could finally understand why girls liked him.

* * *

Hope you like it, again I apologize for possible grammar mistakes, as you already know English is not my first language...

Well Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Discalimer: None of the characters belong to me

* * *

**CHAPTER III**

**

* * *

**

He was finally there, the tuxedo that made him look much older and serious, a little flower bouquet with a couple of white tulips, the car that Hughes had friendly borrowed him.

All that was left was the strength to knock on her door.

He'd been there for almost ten minutes and he wondered if she really hadn't heard the car as he arrived, god it'll be so embarrassing if she opened the door and found him standing there like a complete moron.

He finally found the will to put himself together and rang the bell, auntie Pinako opened it and offered him a warm smile that automatically made him smile back, he was so fond of the old woman, when his mom died she was the one that took in the Elrics, and for that he was eternally in debt with her.

"Hi Ed, you've grown up" she said so sincerely that Edward couldn't help but feel somehow happy "Winry will be down in a few minutes, would you like to come in?, would you like some apple pie?" he thought about it a minute, he knew Winry, and a few minutes could be a half an hour, besides, it wouldn't hurt anyone to eat something, he nodded and walked towards the living room, it hadn't changed a bit since he lived here, he even could see the wooden frame in which aunt Pinako used to mark how much they've grown every week. A really embarrassing reminder of how his brother and the pretty blonde had outgrown him, he frowned, she really was a little bit taller than him and as much as he kept saying otherwise, it did bother him a little.

"Good ol' times" said the short woman with a plate full of apple pie and a ration of ice cream "bet Alphonse is still growing" he nodded, there was no point in avoid the inevitable truth, she smiled changing the subject "so Edward, I'm so glad you found it in yourself to ask Win out" he blushed and buried his golden gaze in the sweet dish between his hands, he rather discuss his height issue with her than this, he couldn't imagine what will her reaction be, after all she was like family, like his own aunt and that made Winry… sort of his sister. He felt the urge to shake his head, the thought was sickening, and more sickening was that he didn't know if Winry had had that same scary thought 'a brother' he repeated himself, what if she thought of him that way, that would be… he couldn't find the proper words, it was plain wrong.

Pinako stared at him half amused half expecting, the brief flashes of emotion in the boy's face in front of her were completely entertaining "you haven't changed a bit" she said with such a tenderness that he felt his heart smile and all the disturbing thoughts in his head disappear "I'm so glad it's you here waiting for Winry, I can't think of anyone more appropriate"

"Don't tell me you're going to cry Pinako, years have certainly soften you" he said a playful grin gracing his face, she answered the joke with a light smack on his head

"I'll go check on Winry, we don't want her to keep waiting such a handsome, elegant _date_" she made a special remark in the last word as she rushed up the stairs.

Suddenly he felt dizzy, his head felt so light that he thought it'll begin floating at any moment, he placed the plate with the remaining pie in the coffee table, he knew it was better to keep his stomach empty, besides, it's not like he could swallow with his throat being so tight. He heard some steps up the stairs and then he felt his heart go wild under his chest and his eyes wide, his voiced failed to leave his throat and his face began to turn a light shade of red.

There were no words for what he saw, no words for him to describe her, she was… simply she was her, and angel. His Angel

The deep purple dress was perfect for her frail frame, made her look graceful, elegant, like a feather in the wind, the color made her skin look even creamier and softer, her usually straight hair was flowing in elegant waves now which added a little innocence to her already angelic face, her childlike eyes shined as she stared at him and the most beautiful shade of pink graced her cheeks. He felt like fainting as she begun to walk toward him, every step she took made his heart leap, his knees shake and his mind go numb. And so he knew, He was going to be a disaster tonight.

--------------------------------------

She eyed him through the corner of her eye, taking in everything about him, his shiny hair, his wistful focused gaze, his attractive face, his broad shoulders and strong body that looked gorgeous in the elegant tux

"Edward, it's not a big deal" she tried for the twentieth time, at first it was funny now she was beginning to worry that this will spoil the night

"It was your mother favorite vase… **YOUR MOTHER'S** WINRY" she rolled her eyes and begun looking through the window meanwhile her companion kept muttering about how stupid he had been.

_He was so shaky when he gave her the __tulips; she smiled at him as she closed her eyes to take in the scent of the white flowers_

"_I love them, they're my favorite" _

"_Lucky shot I guess__ed" he lied, of course he knew she loved them; he smiled at her and got a great satisfaction of her blushing face_

"_Would you mind putting them on the vase Ed?" he nodded and again, and only for fun smiled at her to see her blush._

"_It's pretty" he said as he poured some water in the vase_

"_It was my mom's, she loved flowers, not only in the garden but also in the house, so she'll always kept it occupied" he remained silent, Winry's parents were a delicate subject, and when it came up he'll just listen, hoping that her eyes would turn to the joyful baby blue instead of the stormy and sad gray "you look really handsome tonight Edward". _

How could she blame him, the comment was so unexpected, it surprised him so much 'Of all the things I could break in a moment of nervousness, it had to be a precious memory of a deceased mother… Geez Edward you're such a catch'. He eyed her, she looked bored and not the way a girl should look on her way to the prom. She wasn't blaming him, nor yelling at him.

"You look fine too" he said breaking the silence and keeping his eyes to the road ahead of him, still he felt her turn in surprise and he wondered if she had blushed that pretty red again "Sorry I'm being a jerk" she grinned

"Nothing new there" and he felt relieved, she then leaned closer to him and placed her blond head in his shoulder. His muscles went tense under the warm gesture, his mind begun floating and his heart rate increased in a hazardous way, the air became denser, breathing was harder and harder as the seconds went by. Slowly she lifted her face and drew her lips closer to his face, in a sweet brief moment she kissed him lightly in the cheek and the next thing he knew was that the car has intertwined with a great, big oak 'shit'.

He no longer cursed inwardly, he begun babbling obscenities as he took a closer look of the damaged car

"Damn, Hughes is going to kill me" Winry was checking the engine, sighing from time to time "is that bad?" he asked

"Worse" she answered

"Fuck" was all he could articulate

They got again into the car, the air was too cold for them to be outside but it was beginning to get colder inside too. He felt her shudder, her white skin showed some Goosebumps and her mouth was in a tight line to keep it from shuddering, he laughed and she shot him a deadly gaze.

"sorry" he lied still shaking with laughter, she caught his tone and with an enraged glare she opened the car door and began walking through the road "Win, Winry" he called her, she ignored him completely as she continued walking, bracing herself to keep the warmth inside of her body, her nose high with pride and her shoulders rigid with stubbornness. He sighed as he went after her "Winry" he kept calling but she didn't look at him "come on Winry I'm sorry, it's just that it was… well, funny"

"Freezing to death is funny to you?"

"Winry your are certainly overreacting" still she didn't stop, he groaned

"Damn Winry, I love you but you're a pain in the ass" she took in a sharp breath and stopped her pace, still not looking at him "Winry, come on, let's go back to the car, you'll get sick" but she was there, like a statue, a really pretty one he thought. Still nothing , he got his jacket off and covered her with it "That's it, now only I'm going to freeze to death, you can live a long happy life… in which you will think when we're heading back to the car" he took her by the shoulders and pulled her toward the car only with a insignificant resistance from her.

"There" he said closing the door after her, 'dumb woman, with her stupid pride, it will cost her a week of bed' he thought as he circled the car to open the door and get inside. Once we closed his door he felt the numbness of his hands due to the cold 'If I'm like this she must be freezing', he looked at her and was surprised to find her smelling absentmindedly at his jacket, a small tranquil smile on her lips. His heart rate increased again, and an uncomfortable heat begun rising to his face

"You sick Ed?"

"No" he said quickly while turning his face from her to stare through the window

"Really?" And he gulped at the closeness of her voice, a white delicate hand touched his forehead and he remember having done the same for her a few weeks ago

"You're really hot" he turned and jumped slightly at the closeness of her face, she did the same suddenly realizing the double meaning of her words

"I know" he grinned trying to sound cool, she laughed softly and avoid his eyes, but still not pulling away from him. He took a quit glimpse at her lips and felt his heart jumping in anticipation, it would be so easy, lean over and touch her soft pink lips, caress her soft face, take a lock of her hair and feel its silkiness. It would be so easy.

"Ed…" she said in a thin voice startling him "can you hold me?" again she said really low, he was surprised but then he saw her shaking 'asshole' he thought 'thinking about kissing her while she's near hypothermia' he put his arms carefully around her, she placed her head in his chest and he swore he had heard her sighing happily "too bad I won't be able to see you dance, that's a show I'll pay to see" she said a little higher after ten minutes, he smiled, not for her correct but mocking comment but for her being warm enough to tease again

"A shame indeed" he said a little sarcastic "sorry I'm making you lose your prom" he said more apologetic "you should call someone to get you to the prom, I'll wait 'til this old chunk can start or call the mechanic" she pouted obviously upset by his words

"If I wanted to go I would have already done that, I'm not dumb… and I just want to be with you" she said adding the last part in a really low voice, but not low enough for him not to hear her, she reached out for the radio and turned it on, her face lit up as soon as she realized there was nothing wrong with it "what are you in the mood of?"

'You' he thought "Whatever it's 'k" he said still thinking about her will to be in a cold car with him instead of a warm elegant place with… anybody else

"Ah!" she yelled so loud that Edward jumped in the air

"WHAT?"

"I LOVE THIS SONG" he groaned as he tried to even his breath, then the music begun entering his brain, the lyrics he knew too well, he looked at her and her baby blue eyes shining at the song.

_What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

She began singing along, and the sweet sound made his heart smile and his eyes begun to shine

_'cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

The slow song filled the air, her sweet singing made him want to touch her, made him want to hold her close, feel her warmth, smell her hair…

"Wanna dance?" 

_all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

She looked at him shocked, maybe mirroring the face of the blonde with the golden eyes. She nodded shyly and blushed slightly.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

He was focusing as hard as he could to not step on her, or trip

"Just feel the music Ed" she said in such a calm voice that made him even more nervous, 'just feel the music Ed, bah', they keep moving slowly, and then he closed his eyes, he couldn't feel the music, she couldn't ask him that because in that moment the only thing he could feel was her, her scent, her warmth and her slow breath in his neck.

_there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right  
_  
It was embarrassing that she was leading him, but he didn't care, because for this minutes she was his, only his, away from the peeping eyes of stupid teenage assholes, away from the crowd, away from the world. This moment belonged only to the two of them

"Ed" she whispered, "did you meant it?"

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

He tried to figure it out, but he had not the slightest clue to what she was talking about

"Mean what?" and he was surprised at the softness of his voice

"that you love me", he stopped, trying to remember when he said such a thing and he felt her stiffen 

_you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

She looked at him fear clear in her eyes, his own mind racing through the options ahead of him. He could say yes, and he could say no. The first one will release a chain of unknown events maybe scary, maybe exciting but unknown; the second will lead him to the known, safe tough boring road of familiarity

"I'm sorry" she said with a tinge of tears in her voice "I just thought" she shook her head and he realized that there was no time left, taking advantage of the closeness of their bodies he raised her face with his fingers really careful, as he didn't want to break her

_What__ day is it?  
and in what month?  
this clock never seemed so alive_

He touched her lips doubtfully with his thumb, feeling their softness, at this gentle touch Winry sighed and that little gesture triggered urgency in Edward's brain. He kissed her passionately, letting his hands play with her silky blond hair, drunken with her sweet aroma he pulled her by the waist closer to him and she in response threw her arms around his neck as if they could be any closer of what they were already.

When they broke the kiss they were both flushed, Winry's hair was no longer perfectly combed and Edward couldn't help but laugh at her wild hair style

"If I take you home like this Pinako will certainly break my skull with a wrench" she laughed to as she pulled herself closer to him giving him a quick kiss on the lips

"She'll definitely will when she founds out we never made it to the prom in first place"

"We'll have to come with a very good excuse for that one" he said as she kissed his neck playfully "do you even realize the song finished like twenty minutes ago or so?"

"and?" she asked again nibbling at his neck, she chuckled at his reaction

"Here's the midget!" Roy said in a triumphant tone, Winry drew back blushing and Edward shot him a deathly glance "Don't be mad at me little one, I'm really appalled for interrupting your happy hour, but Maes and your brother were driving me insane with the 'maybe something happened to them'", he grinned "of course something is going to happen to you after Maes sees his car".

"Fuck".

* * *

Hope you liked it, I appreciate all the reviews you've sent, it's nice to know that the things I write are been read somewhere else.

Leave some reviews, any suggestion will be well received, and thank you again for reading this short story


End file.
